


Doctor Who one shot

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: The doctor is in love with Rose what does he do to express that find out in this one shot





	Doctor Who one shot

* * *

 

"Rose we're here!" He shouted.

"Where exactly is here?" I said looking at him.

"We're in Paris around the 1800's I believe." He said walking out the police box.

"Why are we here." I walked out looking up to see a night sky."

"To have fun come on!" He said holding out his hand.

I looked at it and placed mine in his he smiled and off we went.

"So what should we do first?" He asked.

"Um..lets go see the tower shall we!"

"Okay i hear the view is spectacular!" He smiled at me.

"I bet it is." I smiled back at him.

We walked down the trail to the tower when we heard howling.

"There's wolves here?" I said looking up at him.

"Of course but don't worry they don't bother the people here." He looked into the woods.

"I sure hope they don't bother the people here."

"Don't worry Rose you'll be fine." He pulled me towards him.

"Umm what are doing?" I looked at him.

"Oh sorry." He snapped out of it and began walking.

I don't is it me or is the doctor acting a little strange around me lately? I shoved the thought away as made our way closer to the tower. Once we were up there the doctor was right the view was spectacular. Then I see something that caught my eye it was huge and furry. I went the scope thing they had and faced it toward the black furry creature. It then looked right up towards the tower I jumped.

"Doctor!" I ran over to him.

"Yes Rose?" He asked looking at me with concern.

"There's something down there it was huge black furry thing." I pointed at the spot it's in.

"Oh that's not good!"

We heard it howl then it ran towards the tower.

"What do we do!!" I started panicking.

"Umm we run!" He grabbed my hand.

We ran as fast we could once we reached the bottom it was getting closer. We took off I was getting a bit tired so I was slowing down.

"COME ON ROSE!" He tugged me to go faster.

"I'm trying I'm just tired!!" I yelled at him.

"Do you want to get eaten alive!!" He tugged me again which caused me to trip and fall.

"DOCTOR!" I shouted trying to get up but I got caught onto something.

He turned back around and ran back towards me. I looked back to see the creature coming closer it was a werewolf! I tugged and tugged to get my self free but nothing was working. The werewolf finally made its way to me. He growled when he saw the doctor stop not to far from me.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled at it.

It snarled at him it lashed is claws were I was stuck and picked me up and ran off.

"Oh no you don't!! You come back with her! She's not you'res she's mine!" He ran after it.

It stopped and put me down it just looked at me.

"Go on kill me!" I said shutting my eyes waiting.

But instead i felt it nuzzle me. What heck?

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" I looked at it with shock.

"ROSE STAND BACK ILL TAKE CARE OF THIS MONSTER!"

The werewolf turned around and growled at him baring its teeth.

"Noo stop!! He wasn't gonna hurt me!" I ran over to him and threw the gun away from him.

"ROSE what you do that for you know how much it cost me to get a pure silver bullet!"

"Trust me he wasn't gonna hurt me! Look over there at its paw its hurt." I walked slowly over to it.

"I don't care Rose he took you from me I thought I almost lost you!"

I just looked at him.

"We need to help it doctor!" I gave him a stern look.

"Fine but I can't help it if its gonna keep growling at me every time I got near it."

I faced the werewolf and looked at it.

"Listen the doctor over there his gonna try and help you trust me on this okay his gonna help fix you're paw." I said putting my hand on its snout and rubbing it. "Come over nice and slow okay." I motioned him towards the wolf.

"Looks like it got something threw there."

"Doctor it's a she..." I looked over at him.

"How do you know that!"

"Look at the stomach." I pointed at it.

"Oh my." He stood up looking at her.

"Come let's take her somewhere safe." We went into the tardis.

"I don't like that thing in here but let's see here ahh this will knock her out so it'll be easy fixing her paw." He injected her with this weird blue stuff.

After an hour or so he patched her paw up it was good as new.

"So after when she wakes up wanna get some dinner?" He smiled at me.

"I would love to!" I looked down at the wolf. "What do we do with her though?" I asked looking up at him.

"We could put her in a nice safe place."

"Like where she would end up getting killed!! There's hunters out there probably looking for her! Can't we just keep her tell we reach a safer place for her?"

"Are you out of you're mind!"

"Maybe but this is for her though I just want to make sure she's safe for gosh sakes she's going to have puppies!" I yelled at him.

"Fine but you're responsible for her!"

"Okay mom!" I turned away and continued petting her.

She slowly woke up she looked over at me and nuzzled me. She then looked over at her paw which was in cast and started licking it.

"Oh no don't lick it you don't want it to get all infected." I said stopping her.

"She looked over at the doctor with kind eyes.

"You're welcome." He said to her.

"Is she one of those human type werewolves or she actually a wolf that can stand on two feet when it wants to?" I said looking over at him.

"Oh it's a werewolf..wolf it's wolf that can stand on two feet when it wants there!" "Anyway how about dinner?"

"Okay will be right back try not destroying this place or the doctor will have my head." I hugged her and went out the door.

Durning dinner

"Rose when that werewolf took you I thought you were gonna be gone for good it also made me realise how much I love you. Rose will you marry?" He got up and went down one knee showing me a pretty ring.

I couldn't believe it I was shocked what should I say? Oh god what should I say? Gahh what to do what to do!! I looked at him waiting for me to saying something. Did I feel the same way for him? Yeah I did we had so many adventures and the times were I lost him but didn't made me realized that I did love him.

"Yes I will!" I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh come on you can do more that." He said kissing me.


End file.
